


Take My Hand [Part.3]

by lucychao711



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucychao711/pseuds/lucychao711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我非常非常抱歉把一个小小小短篇拖了这么久......</p><p>此更完结，有肉渣(然而是Harry top...别问我为啥我也懵逼了...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand [Part.3]

**Author's Note:**

> 麻蛋我在lofter上被和谐了3次了...  
> 头一次走ao3，不知道行不行qwq

第二天清晨，Louis被Harry的声音吵醒了，“Hey，我以为我告诉过你不要偷看这上面的东西了！”  
他花了一点时间意识到Harry就在这儿这个事实，卷发像平时一样环绕着他。然后Louis几乎跳了起来。  
“Haz？”他问到，转过身来确定Harry是不是真的在这儿，这是否是他的幻觉。  
“早，”Harry说到，轻啄上他的唇，“你得起来了，今天你有那个重要会议要开呢。”  
Louis想知道这是怎么回事，他是不是一不小心闯进了某个平行世界什么的，没准在这个世界里他还没把一切都彻底搞砸。或者昨晚那些离奇的感觉都是真的，而现在发生的一切都只是个梦。  
Harry就在他旁边，触感真实而温暖，而且很明显今天他又有那个会议了，所以他想，嗯，大概昨天的一切都是个梦。不过有些事情确实有点不对劲，因为这就有点像是电影 偷天情缘 的另一个版本，让他能和Harry最后待一会儿。  
[注:偷天情缘Groundhog Day,1993年的电影，男主人公发现自己每天清晨醒来都会回到前一天，经理同样的事情，但只有他一个人对前一天发生的一切有记忆。有点像 源代码 (๑•̀ω•́๑)]  
所以他决定不去想这些，但不管怎样仍旧有点担心。他故意选了一套和昨天不一样的西装和大衣，并且让Harry只烤些面包就行不要再做早餐了。这不是妄想症，真的，如果他小心点的话。  
一切都进行的很顺利，直到Harry洗盘子的时候一不小心把水开得太热烫伤了自己的手。  
然后，一切都和前一天一模一样，他捧着自己的手，大声的诅咒着，“噢，上帝，操他的。”  
Louis再次像是条件反射一样拿着冰冻豌豆压在Harry的手上并亲吻着它，就像那能让伤变好似的。紧接着他才意识到发生了什么，突然害怕起来。  
“该死的，Harry，这太他妈诡异了，”他边说边摇着头坐到地板上。这感觉就像整个世界都在旋转只有他一个人站在中央一样。他继续道:“我昨天做了个有史以来最诡异的梦它开始的时候和现在一模一样，简直就像就像我在经历今天似的，然后我们去吃晚餐然后……”  
他说不下去了，有点喘不过气。  
“然后呢，Louis？”Harry温和的问到。  
“你出车祸了，”Louis的声音很小，“你当时在一辆出租车里然后撞车了然后…然后你没能挺过来。我好害怕这事再来一次，这不……天哪，我不能没有你。”  
Harry温柔的望着他，眼里满溢的爱意让Louis胸口发紧。“Louis,亲爱的,那只是个梦，好吗？一个该死的诡异的一团糟的梦，今天会很完美的，我保证，好吗？”  
Harry的声音天生有一种沉稳的感觉。Louis觉得他的身体放松下来了，他握起Harry受伤的那只手，再次吻了它。  
“嗯。”他回应到。但他知道，无论如何，他今天都会小心的。  
+  
Louis一走进会议室，立刻察觉到有些什么不一样了。气氛比前一天轻松许多，出版商和总经理看起来都更友好更随意了。  
这一次，在发言的时候，他确保每个会议室外面的人都可以通过门上的玻璃看到他手里拿着的文件夹和手稿。当他看到门外那个犹豫不决的身影的时候，他没有中断他的发言哪怕一秒钟。Harry只徘徊了一小会儿就离开了。Louis知道Harry不会再提起这件事，会让Louis以为他并没来过。  
他发完言之后，一切都圆满结束，大家激动的握手，脸上都挂着职业性的微笑。Louis的编辑，一个叫Greg的瘦高个，朝他咧嘴而笑，“我会给你打电话的。干的漂亮。”  
这就是他需要知道的所有事了。‘Louis Tomlinson,一个真正的出版作家’这个梦想也许就要实现了呢。这是个奇怪的念头，但也让他感觉到他想要拥有的一切都在有条不紊的实现着。  
他从街上向家走去，想着今晚应该为Harry做点什么。这是Harry最重要的一次表演，Louis想要帮他庆祝。  
在他试图想出前一天——或者说他的梦里——或者管他什么见鬼的时候——发生的事时，有个想法出现在他的脑海里。他们在餐馆时Harry说的话仍然在他的思绪里回响着，Harry觉得他自己‘对于Louis来说不是最重要的’，这很可笑。  
事实上，Louis甚至都不知道为什么他对Harry的感情这么强烈，这男孩对他的影响非常大，这都有点吓到他了。  
然后他意识到，他应该告诉Harry这一点。但尽管他是个作家，他还是不擅长大声的表达自己的感情。所以他打算把这些写下来，给Harry写一个小故事，把他无法说出口的感情都写进去。  
所以他回到家，坐下来，开始写了。  
+  
Louis不知道他自己在几个小时里写了快二十页，但他现在坐在这里，拿着这份手稿。这也许傻透了，但是他表达了一切他想表达的，并且，现在他想做的一切，就是见到Harry.  
途经Gemma准备展会的地方时还不算太晚，于是他把Harry偷过来和他一起吃了午餐，然后又把他送了回来。Louis把东西收拾好以后打算离开，拦下了一辆出租车。  
他报出地址，然后不经意间看向了出租车司机的脸——这一定是某种可怕的国际玩笑。还是那个司机，那个告诉他“只要用心去爱Harry”的司机，那个载着Harry然后出了该死的车祸的司机。  
Louis没法这么下去了，他得让Harry知道他是自己生命中最重要的人，他得在一切都太晚之前让他知道。所以他改变了计划，在手机上查了一下列车时刻表，然后又去了画室。  
“hey，”Louis打着招呼走进去，穿梭在画布中间，停下脚步欣赏着一副Gemma的自画像。她真的很有天赋，Louis觉得这一定是家族遗传的。[意思是，丝丝觉得卷也很有艺术天赋(*/ω＼*)]  
“Lou？”Harry惊讶的声音从他身后传来，“你怎么在这儿？”  
“想给你个惊喜，”Louis说到，“快来，拿上你的外套。我们要赶一趟火车呢。”  
“等等，”Harry说到，“我不能就这么离开，我还有——”  
“你今晚的音乐会。我知道，”Louis回答到，“没关系，我们可以及时赶回来的，我保证。我们要去的地方并不远。”  
Harry露出一个笑容，“好吧。”  
“Okay？”  
“Yeah.”  
+  
他们在Louis长大的小镇上，现在正爬山。这些事没有一件是Louis计划之中的，但如果就像现在这样，和Harry在一起，感受凉爽秋风吹拂肌肤的感觉，他想也挺不错的。  
他们才刚爬到半山腰，天就开始下雨了。因为这是见鬼的英格兰，所以毫不意外。一开始只是淅淅沥沥的小雨，但仅仅过了几分钟就下大了。Louis指向一座老屋，那是镇上一个老头的屋子，他偶尔会在那里住，大多是夏天的时候。  
他们在大雨里奔跑着，Harry的手紧紧握着Louis的。他们大笑着踉跄着，像两个孩子。  
“操，”Harry笑着走进屋子，关上门。“去他的英格兰，在我们试图重游故地或者干其他什么见鬼的事的时候总下大暴雨。”  
Louis望向四周，有点发抖，然后充满感激的发现了藏在碗橱后面的毯子和蜡烛，他简直想亲吻这个屋子的主人了。(不过，那是在Harry不是唯一一个他想亲吻的人的情况下。)  
“过来，”Louis说到，抱起毯子扔到沙发上。“来分享体温，或者做任何人们在南极会做的事。”  
所以Harry坐到了沙发上Louis的一旁，用毯子把他们裹起来，让他和Louis纠缠在一起，都快分不清你我了。他们在家里通常没时间这么做，因为Harry忙着他的音乐而Louis在工作，Louis此前甚至都没意识到他有多怀念两人之间这种程度的亲密。  
“Hi,”他说到，把头靠在Harry的肩膀上，向前倾身吻着他。  
Harry因为这个吻微笑着。要不是Louis看到Harry笑他自己也很开心的话，他大概会因为Harry只是笑却不回吻而生气呢。  
“Hi，love，”Louis回应到，把自己的胳膊从纠缠一团的毯子底下抽出来，然后他瞥到了他的手表。手表的玻璃面裂开了。这真的再一次发生了，他变得呼吸急促，感觉要窒息了。然后，他懂了；明白了，就这样了。[He knows,then;Knows this is it.]  
他再次亲吻了Harry，长久而缓慢的，这并不是一个Louis平时喜欢的那种撩起欲望的吻。和Harry相处有时候真的挺容易的，Louis不知道为什么自己总是把事情搞得那么见鬼的复杂。  
“如果今天是你生命的最后一天，”Louis开始说到，心里知道这只会让自己更心碎，“你会做些什么呢？”  
Harry思考了一会儿，因为专注而皱着眉，然后嬉皮笑脸的答到，“去玩跳伞。看望我的家人和朋友。”  
“还有什么吗，Harry？”Louis佯装调笑到，但正拼命忍住眼泪，抱着一丝希望Harry可以说些和他有关的事。  
“我只是开个玩笑，”Harry摇了摇头，变得严肃起来，“我会做我现在正在做的事。并不用具体到某件事，但只要是和你在一起就好，Lou.”  
Louis吻上他，因为除了哭泣以外再没有其他能做了。这开始时缓慢而甜蜜，但当Harry舔进他的唇之后，吻就变得有些急切。这提醒了他，这是他能和Harry一起度过的最后一天了。Louis向下使劲，翻转了他们的位置，现在他在Harry上面了。  
Harry笑了，他们再次亲吻对方，以一种火热而下流的方式。他们每次到最后都会变成这样。Harry尝起来和往常一样，甜蜜又熟悉。不一会儿Louis就开始喘息，分身抵着Harry的大腿。  
Harry也硬了，他用胯部向上轻轻磨蹭着Louis的时候简直要呻吟出声。他们脱下衣物，Louis不知道为什么，但两人之间这种肌肤相亲的令人惊叹的感觉就像第一次时一样新鲜。  
(所有和Harry一起做的事都像是第一次  
，Louis害怕他再也没机会去习惯这一切了。)  
“Come on,想操你。”Harry说到，他的声音让Louis有点承受不了，所以Louis吻了他，  
试图用Harry的唇堵住自己的呻吟。  
最后他们在Harry的钱包里找到了一小袋润滑剂。Harry用手指给他做着扩张，直到Louis在他身下颤抖着请求他。  
“我想要——要你进入我，”他呻吟到。Harry弯了弯手指，触碰到了他体内深处的那一点，一声呜咽逸出他的喉咙，“求你，Harry.”  
Harry的气息包围着他，Louis完全的眩晕了，他与凌驾他之上的躯体完美的融合着像两块拼图一般镶嵌在一起。当Harry的欲望最终挺进来的时候，那种压倒性的熟悉的触感让Louis抑制不住的喘息着，将Harry拉得更近。  
Louis把他们的位置反过来的时候Harry几乎没有退出来，还是紧紧的连接在一起，这样Louis就可以骑着他了。他没法同时面对发生的一切，他需要找回控制，而这是唯一他可以改变的事。  
Louis可以从Harry狂乱的表情看出来他并不在意。在这之后，就只剩下呜咽喘息和呻吟了，Louis的手牢牢握着Harry的胯部(他很肯定会留下淤青，但Harry喜欢这样。)而Harry扶着他的腰。  
Louis快到了，Harry用手握住Louis的分身轻抚着，以一种他知道Louis会喜欢的方式。“操，你这样好棒，好喜欢你骑着我——”然后Louis到了，他的泪水终于溢出了眼眶。Harry也紧跟着高潮了。  
他不能让Harry看见他的脸，太害怕Harry会问他发生了什么。他并不想解释这个，只是紧紧的抱住Harry，比以往任何时候都紧。  
+  
“好希望我们当时能爬到山顶，”Louis说到，“很想给你看看我长大的地方呢。”  
他们坐在当地一家酒吧，那家Louis和stan以前总是在周五的夜晚偷偷溜进去喝酒假装自己已经长大的酒吧。Louis现在明白他们当年的假身份证简直假透了，只是服务员懒得把他们赶出去罢了。不过那段回忆仍旧很棒。  
“没事，”Harry耸耸肩，“下次吧。”  
Louis尽量不去想再也没有下次了这个事实。他再次感觉胸口一紧。  
“在这里感觉……”Louis望向四周，“感觉有点奇怪。”  
Harry用疑惑的眼神望向他。  
“Well,我从17岁开始就经常和以前的好朋友来这里，因为我父母当时正闹离婚，家里简直跟地狱一样，全是尖叫声和我妹妹们的哭声。我只是不想待在家，你知道？但我不得不回家照顾妹妹们，经常会很愤怒。给她们盖好被子，亲吻她们的额头，因为……不知道。我猜我只是想有人为我而自豪。”  
“我为你自豪，”Harry说到，有点害羞，“我，嗯，我知道这有点早，但是，嗯，我觉得你会是个好爸爸，我们会是好家长。”[(*/ω＼*)]  
Louis没法呼吸了，但他答到“我一直想要一个女儿。这想法大概是因为我有四个小妹妹。”  
Harry绽开一个微笑，然后开始高谈阔论他也一直想要一个小女孩，开始谈论着摇篮和宝宝的名字。Louis无法承受这个，他能做的只有静静的微笑，试图忍住眼泪不哭出来。  
他想知道自己为什么现在才意识到，他想要给Harry整个世界，而且，如果他可以的话，他会的。  
+  
他们最终回到家的时候，Louis已经想倒到床上睡觉了。但Harry极度兴奋，为了他过会儿就要上台表演的事肾上腺素激增。他正在对比着领结和领带试图决定哪一个能更好的搭配他的西装。通常这时候Louis都会帮帮他，但他现在正忙于偷偷溜出去预定花束并让人配送到Harry的演出后台。  
他把Harry给他写的那首歌的影印连带着花一起送过去，并附上一条留言【今晚我想让你唱这首歌。它很美。】他知道Harry肯定会因为他看了他的日记而生气，但观众肯定会起立鼓掌，所以一切都将变得值得。  
他们一起搭出租车去那里，尽管Harry需要比Louis早45分钟到。出租车里很安静，Harry的一只手和Louis的手十指相扣，另一只手在大腿上轻敲着一段旋律。表演之前Harry通常会更急躁一些，但Louis觉得也许是自己的存在让Harry更加平静了一些。这个事实击中了他，而且不是这第一次了。他们之间的这种情感，无论怎样，都是特别的，这比Louis自己的生命更有价值，他想。  
其他的表演甚至比前一晚还无聊，因为他已经看过一遍了。Louis强迫自己礼貌的听着而不是掏出手机给Harry发短信，无论他有多想这么做。他换位思考着如果有人在Harry演奏的时候这么做他该有多生气，于是他忍住了。  
但这次他们似乎快了一点。Harry走上台的时候看起来比前一晚更加光芒四射，安然自若。他再次演奏着巴赫的曲子，旋律与和声完美的交织在一起。Harry的演奏让Louis意识到，他真的很完美，他给这支曲子注入了更多的东西，他给了它生命，这让他超过了所有人。  
(再一次的，Louis大概太偏心了。)  
演奏结束，当Harry正要站起身的时候，翻谱者抽出那张Louis从Harry的日记里影印下来的歌曲递给他，并轻轻把他推回了座位上。  
一开始他疑惑的看着那张纸，然后迅速的认出了它，他抬起头望向观众席，对上了Louis的目光。Louis只是点了点头，然后Harry就笑了，对他做了个“okay”的口型。  
Harry总是对歌唱感到紧张，但Louis不知道为什么。当他开口唱出第一个单词的时候，所有的观众都被这个坐在钢琴旁的漂亮男孩迷住了。  
Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
[智者说，只有傻瓜才会如此轻率  
但我还是无可救药的爱上了你]  
歌很快就唱完了，观众礼貌的掌声变成了长时间的起立鼓掌，大家都吹着口哨喝彩着。突然间，Louis不得不眨眨眼止住眼泪，因为他简直太为他的男孩和他所做的一切感到自豪了。  
+  
“你还告诉我，”Harry说到，快速浏览着菜单，即使Louis知道他还是会点他一直喜欢点的那种意面。“你的会议怎么样？”  
Louis微笑，“嗯，感觉还不错？我不想说的太好多嘴把它搅黄了什么的，但那确实还不错。”  
“我真为你自豪，”Harry深吸一口气，Louis有点想笑，因为如果他们两人中有人要说这句话的话，也应该是他说。  
“我其实给你写了点东西，”他答到，“因为你给我写了首歌，所以我应该报答你，这样才公平。”  
“呃，公平？像是，早上我给你口出来之后你滚到一边接着睡把我丢在那不管？”Harry戏弄到，说完自己笑了。  
“有意思，”Louis面无表情的回答，手伸进大衣口袋里掏着，“但是不。我给你写了点东西。”  
Harry在接过Louis递给他的那份带封面的手稿的时候大睁着双眼，看起来都要融化了，“Louis,”他说到，声音几乎是虔诚的，“天哪。”  
“这个，嗯，有点滑稽。这关于一个什么事也没干成的傻傻的作家，和一个大摇大摆闯进他生活的钢琴天才。那个作家情感上一直一团糟，然后却他爱上了这个音乐家，把自己吓得半死，他在这种事上一直是个笨蛋。不过结局很美好，因为我知道你喜欢happy ending.我也喜欢。嗯然后这个故事发生在巴黎，因为我知道你喜欢巴黎而且我想总有一天我可以带你去那儿，然后……”  
他被倾身过来吻他的Harry打断了。这是个纯洁的吻，因为，毕竟，他们还在公共场合呢，Louis从来不喜欢秀恩爱，但这的确起到了让他闭嘴的作用。  
+  
他们吃完饭之后没坐多久就打算离开了，主要因为Harry在桌子上倾身对着Louis耳语，“回家以后我要操哭你。”  
他们站在外面等出租，这时候又开始下雨，但他俩谁都不太在意。然后突然一个事实击中了Louis——马上就要11点了，而他们正站在和前一晚完完全全相同的地方。这一切又发生了。他几乎无法呼吸。  
“Harry,”他说道，Harry正试图拦一辆出租车，“等等。”  
“怎么了，Lou？”  
“我爱你。”  
这是他第一次这么说，尽管他觉得Harry到现在应该已经知道了，通过Louis望着他和晚上抱着他的方式。但Harry的脸一下子亮了起来，就像六岁的小孩子得到了圣诞礼物似的，“再说一遍。”  
Louis忍不住笑了，无视了自己胃里翻腾的感觉，“我爱你。真的，我太他妈爱你了。如果不是你，我都不知道自己现在会在哪儿。你是我的一切。”  
Harry笑的比以往Louis见过的任何时候都开心，“我也爱你，你个傻瓜。我一直都爱着你。我以为你知道的。”他说完，向前靠过去吻上Louis.  
这就像是小说里那种完美的吻，在伦敦的雨天里，一个不错的餐馆门外，两人的唇紧紧贴合，就像彼此是对方的归宿一般，就像回到家了一样。  
Harry向后退开，咯咯的笑着，摇了摇头，“这比恋恋笔记本里的情节要冷多了也湿多了。”  
Louis眨了眨眼，那些他眼里自己都没有意识到的眼泪终于涌出了眼眶。Harry没有问他怎么了，不过如果他问了，Louis会说，那是雨点儿。  
+  
他们钻进一辆出租车，出于习惯，Louis看了看司机，还是那个前一晚载过Harry的司机。当然了。他考虑着要不要下车，但这事已经没有什么可挽回的余地了。不过，他自己倒是有自己的计划，那很值得，因为那是为了Harry。而为了Harry，一切都值得。  
Harry用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Louis, Louis反射性的轻吻着他。现在这么做几乎让人难过，因为他们的吻，他们的爱抚都所剩无几。Harry望着Louis微笑着，交缠着他们的手指。车启动了。  
当他们在红灯那里停下来的时候，Louis知道，就是现在。他绝望的转过来面对着Harry，心脏在胸腔里猛烈的跳动着。  
“Hey,我真的好爱你，你知道吗？我爱你我爱你我爱你，”他近乎疯狂，用身体紧紧的包裹住Harry。  
“Louis,到底怎么——”  
但是没时间解释了，Louis把Harry拉过来，给了他一个几乎能留下瘀伤的热烈的吻，用自己的身体护住Harry，就像一面盾牌。他要在一切发生的时候，尽自己所能保护Harry的安全。  
这就是那个11点钟声敲响，红灯变绿，出租车启动的时刻了。  
此生认识你真好，Harry Styles，Louis想着，下辈子，我们再好好来过。  
[It's been a pleasure, Harry Styles, Louis thinks, next time we'll get it right.]

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 么么哒


End file.
